I Love You, Elena Oneshot
by Jessica Salvatore-Waldorf
Summary: After Elena opened her eyes, she wondered why her vervain necklace had appeared and why her window was suddenly open. She then leaves to ask Stefan and Damon. - This is how I think Elena should have reacted at the end of 2x08 and beginning of 2x09.


"**I Love You, Elena" Vampire Diaries Oneshot**

**A/N: Hey everybody! **

**If you are here because of my other story, I know I've kind of abandoned it. The truth is, I don't like Twilight anymore. It's kind of a long story, but if I feel like it I **_**may **_**keep posting the chapters. But I really don't feel that spark anymore when I write, and I don't think it would be honest of me to write about it when I hardly feel for the characters anymore. I'm very sorry, my readers :) But take it this way, now that I don't like them (Alice is still pretty gangster though) you can have _anyone you want! _And I won't care. Hahaha.**

**The Vampire Diaries basically completely changed my attitude towards vampires, and I love it sooo much more than I ever loved Twilight, which is a lot, if you knew me in my obsessive days. Imagine that, but timesed by like infinity.**

**So, this oneshot is basically my own spun episode of TVD, starting with just when Elena opens her eyes in 2x08, to probably the end of the first scene in 2x09 with Damon, Elena, Stefan and Rose, although there is no Rose in this fanfic. I never really liked Rose. She kinda annoys me. So, this is how I felt Elena should have reacted to her magically having her vervain necklace appear and her window being randomly open. She didn't do anything in the episode, other than look confused, and I know that if it were **_**me**_**, I would be wondering why the hell they were there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, TV show or book wise. I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder & Damon Salvatore though ;) Enjoy!**

Elena Gilbert opened her brown eyes, and immediately felt the weight of her vervain necklace hanging around her neck. She looked down, and, sure enough it was there. She fingered it, confused. _How did this suddenly appear? _She then shivered, and looked up to see her bedroom window open, with her white curtain blowing in the wind. She walked over and shut it, locking the window. _Why is my window suddenly open?_

Elena had never been very superstitious – she was friends with vampires and a witch after all – but she knew that necklaces didn't suddenly appear and windows didn't suddenly open. She went and sat down on the edge of her bed, thinking about the day's events. She had been held hostage by two five hundred year old vampires named Rose and Trevor, before another, even older vampire appeared called Elijah, who had came to get her from them.

Elena's skin became covered with goosebumps as she thought of Elijah. Firstly, he had forgiven Rose, which she thought was a good thing. And then he completely ruined it by karate-chopping off Trevor's head, killing him instantly, without showing any mercy. It kind of reminded her of the many times Damon Salvatore had come close to doing something horrible without mercy. When Elijah had tried to compel Elena to reveal the whereabouts of Katherine Pierce and the moonstone, and found it didn't work, he had ripped off her vervain necklace and thrown it across the room. Elena didn't know what had happened next, but she assumed that she had been compelled to tell him where Katherine and the moonstone were, which was under Fell's Church in the tomb, where Katherine should have been imprisoned all along, as Damon said.

Elena's necklace had been thrown across the room in that house, and now it was back on her neck. It was possible that Bonnie had located it for her and brought it back to Elena's house with magic, but Elena didn't remember opening her window, or putting on her necklace.

She thought back to the last thing she remembered.

_Elena was in her bathroom, getting ready for bed. She turned off her tap and then left and walked into her bedroom._

_She saw a figure, wearing all black, sitting on her windowsill, and then she opened her eyes and her window was open, she was wearing the vervain necklace and the stranger was nowhere to be seen._

Elena blinked.

_It seems like I've had my memory edited, _she thought to herself.

She shook her head. _Who would do that? Well, obviously the stranger in my room wearing all black. Whoever it was made me forget. And that means it has to have been someone who had been invited into my house._

The only vampires she knew of who had been invited into her house were Stefan, Damon, the pizza delivery guy vampire who had tried to kill her, now dead, Katherine, who was now in the tomb, and Anna, who was also, now dead. There was also Isobel, but Elena didn't think that she had been invited into her house, much less have been anywhere near it. She had been too preoccupied with getting the Gilbert device that Katherine wanted. But it did make sense that she would come to her house, as John was living there, and Elena knew that they had a history together, what with them being her parents. _Ew! _She thought, shaking her head to clear the disgusting thoughts.

_I'll have to tell Stefan about this, _she decided.

She lifted up the covers to her bed and climbed in, settling down for the night. She reached over and flicked off her lamp, and immediately drifted off to sleep, weary from her long day...

Damon Salvatore ran. He ran and ran and ran, away from Elena's home, Elena's now-open window and Elena herself.

Tears now streamed freely down his face, as he thought about what he had just done. It pained him to think that Elena had to forget about him telling her he loved her, but he knew that he'd done the right thing. Elena deserved to be with somebody whom she loved, and he knew that with his brother filling that void, he knew that he could be around Elena as much as he wanted to. Also, he knew that with Stefan and Elena being together, he could pay close attention to their relationship, so that when, or if, things broke apart, he could be the one to heal Elena's heart.

But he knew that was a long shot. Stefan loved Elena, and Elena loved Stefan.

He wondered, selfishly, if this meant that he loved Elena more than Stefan did, as he let her be with the person who made her happy. He didn't remember Stefan ever letting Elena have that choice. Stefan didn't want Damon to have anything to with her originally, so he was glad that they were now at least allowed to be friends.

He sighed unhappily, and then turned and ran back to his home.

He opened the front door, and could hear Stefan in his bedroom, probably writing in his diary or something along those lines. Damon didn't really want to face his brother right now, what with Elena still fresh in his mind, so he went to the living room and over to the table that always held alcohol. He wiped his eyes, removing any traces of tears, and exhaled heavily. How was he supposed to face her, the next time he saw her? He knew it would be awkward. For him, anyway. He just hoped that she wouldn't realise something was up.

He froze as he was pouring himself a glass of vodka.

He had just realised he had left Elena's bedroom window open. He had put the necklace _on her!_ He could have left it on her dresser or something along those lines! He could have at least made her think she had opened the window herself and found the vervain necklace at the house that those two old vampires were keeping her at!

_Please, Elena, please do _not _put too much thought into the strange happenings of tonight. Please... _he willed towards his love.

"What are you doing, Damon?" a voice sounded behind him, confused.

Damon blinked and looked down. _He _had frozen, but his hand hadn't. It had continued pouring the vodka. He chuckled quietly, and stopped his hand. Luckily for him, the vodka hadn't overflowed the glass, although now he had to drink an almost-full glass.

"Oh Stefan, thanks for coming to my rescue. That's two in one day now," Damon said patronizingly, as he turned to look at his brother.

Stefan shook his head, a hint of amusement in his expression. "Where were you just now, anyway?"

Damon lifted the glass and downed half of it. "I was...out."

"Where?"

"No where in particular."

Stefan cocked his head. "Sure."

Damon blinked. "Yep."

He could have sworn he heard some crickets.

"Well, anyway, how was Elena?" Damon asked, feigning his innocence.  
Stefan sighed. "She's in shock. Seeing three ancient vampires in that house, added with everything that happened to her today kinda knocked it out of her."

"I'm guessing that means that you haven't told her about Klaus yet?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Stefan shook his head. "I didn't think it would be good for her to hear about him yet. Let her sleep off today's events. We can tell her in the morning."

"She's coming over?" Damon's eyes widened slightly, but he cast his gaze down to the glass, swallowing the rest of the vodka before Stefan noticed.

"Yeah. I asked her. We haven't heard what happened to her in the house yet. Or about last night, with the masquerade party," Stefan explained.

"True." Damon pursed his lips. He'd forgotten about last night. He now realised that Elena had been staked twice, figuratively. And she was human. He remembered Katherine, in pain, as she had been staked in her arm and back by Stefan and him. It wouldn't have surprised him if Elena had been ten times worse than her.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I think you should too, Damon. You drank a lot of vodka," Stefan noted, and walked over to him, taking the now empty glass from him, shaking it slightly in Damon's face.

Damon rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Now goodnight," Stefan waved once as he strode out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Night," Damon called after him. Damon didn't want to go to bed yet, so he decided to go and watch Elena sleep. Nope, that wasn't creepy at all. The truth was, he wanted to see her. He just wanted to see her face.

He waited patiently for Stefan to fall asleep, and then he raced out the door and back to Elena's house. He scaled the side of her house and tried the window, but it was locked. He tried Jeremy's window, which was unlocked, and quietly opened it. He then slipped into the room, and ran through the adjoining bathroom into Elena's room.

His heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful.

He walked slowly over to her bedside and looked down upon her. Her full lips were slightly parted with unconsciousness, and she looked so serene. He smiled at her, and caressed her cheek with one hand. It pleased him to feel her lean into his touch, even if it was in sleep.

He felt a single tear escape from one of his eyes, and watched silently as it landed upon Elena's closed eyelid. He gently wiped it away, and exhaled heavily.

Elena sighed happily, and rolled onto her side.

Damon shook his head. He wondered how he ever loved Katherine, even under the influence of her compulsions. Elena was more than Katherine ever hoped to be. And she didn't hope to be. Katherine was addicted to boys and the pleasures they brang her. She lived only for herself, caring only about herself. Elena wasn't and didn't. One of the many reasons why her loved her.

Damon leaned down and kissed the top of her head, before leaving through Jeremy's window again. He didn't want to take any chances with Elena, not after his carelessness before, with leaving her window open.

Once back at the boarding house, he went to his room and took off his shirt and shoes, not bothering to change his jeans, before climbing into his bed and drifting into sleep.

Elena's eyelids fluttered slowly open. She blinked; waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, and then ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

Today she was going to go and find some answers.

She climbed out of bed and then went into the bathroom adjoining her room. She opened the other door, into Jeremy's room, and saw him still fast asleep and snoring. She glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, which read half past eight in the morning, and shook her head, smiling.

She closed the door and then stripped out of her pyjamas, and took off her vervain necklace before climbing into the shower. She washed her hair with a new shampoo that had vanilla and strawberry scent, and quickly washed the rest of her body before shutting off the showerhead and getting out. She wrapped herself in a towel and used another towel to cover her wet hair, and picked up her vervain necklace and pyjamas before walking back into her bedroom.

She opened her wardrobe and selected a black undershirt and a violet purple tank top to wear overtop. She then got out her favourite leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. For shoes she chose a pair of black heeled ankle boots.

She donned everything she had lain out overtop of her underwear and then moved back to the bathroom. Once there, she brushed her teeth and used her skincare routine. She then brushed her hair out and quickly straightened it with her hair straightener before applying some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. She then briefly looked at the two places that she had felt indescribable pain the night of the masquerade party. One in her arm, and one on her back. She shuddered as she thought about how close that Stefan and Damon had come to killing Katherine, as she could tell that's what they were doing. She sighed, and then she put the two towels she had used in the dirty laundry hamper, and walked back to her bedroom.

She noticed her vervain necklace still on her bed, so she quickly clipped it around her neck. She then grabbed a white messenger bag and put in her essentials before heading downstairs, cellphone and bag in hand.

"Morning, Elena," her aunt Jenna smiled at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled back. She pulled out a seat at the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Going somewhere?" Jenna asked, looking at the things Elena was carrying with her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I promised Stefan that I would help him with our history paper that's due soon," she lied quickly. Jenna didn't need to know why she was really going over.

"Oh, that's right. Alaric talked about that the other day," she nodded as she placed a plate with toast on it in front of Elena.

"Thanks," Elena smiled gratefully at her, before quickly digging in.

"Is Jeremy still asleep?" Jenna asked her as she started eating her own toast.

"Yeah," Elena said around a mouthful of bread. "Well, he was when I looked, which was before I hopped in the shower."

"I should probably leave a note for him then," she said as she looked at her watch.

"Are _you _going somewhere?" Elena raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm...kinda going on a date with Ric this morning." She grimaced, waiting for Elena's response.

"At," she looked at her phone, "nine thirty?"

"Well, yeah. We are gonna hang around his place for a while first," she said. "I agree with you though. Nine thirty is a little too early for my taste. Well, I'm gonna head out. If Jeremy wakes up before you leave, can you tell him where I am?"

"Sure," Elena nodded.

"Thanks," she waved, and picked up her bag and jacket before leaving the house.

Elena quickly finished her toast, and then walked over to the tap to rinse it. She stacked it, and then poured herself a half-glass of orange juice, pounding it in one go.

She then grabbed a post-it and, finding a pen, wrote:

_Jeremy,_

_Jenna's gone out on a date with Alaric. I'm heading over to Stefan's house. That's why you're gonna be a loner when you wake up, okay? Haha :)_

_Love,_

_Elena_

She stuck the post-it on the fridge and then picked up her keys, bag and cellphone before leaving the house and locking it.

She was greeted with beautiful sunshine. She smiled, welcoming the warmth, and walked slowly down to her car.

_What am I going to say to them? _Elena wondered as she unlocked the driver's door and climbed in. _I mean, I know what I _want _to say, but...oh I don't know. I guess I can trust them. I mean, they both trusted me with their histories, so I guess there's no harm in telling them. Also, it may not have even been either of them. _

She started the engine, shut the door, and began the drive to Stefan and Damon's. _I should probably also give Bonnie a call. I could do that once I'm at their place, though. _She grimaced. _But I would have to tell them everything beforehand. This isn't going to be easy._

She blinked, leaving her muddled thoughts, and was surprised to see that she had just turned onto the Salvatores' long driveway, without even remembering leaving her house. It was purely mechanical.

She parked outside the grand house before picking up her things, taking the keys out of the ignition and hopping out of her car. She locked it and then turned and walked up the steps to the front door, her face now showing all of the confusion she was feeling. She raised one hand and knocked on the door.

She didn't have to wait long. Damon Salvatore opened the door, wearing all black clothes. "Hello, Elena," he murmured, looking intently at her.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked him. "He said it was important."

He moved out of the way of the doorway. "Right this way."

She smiled slightly, and walked past him into the house. She could feel his gaze on her as she moved past him.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked him.

"To the living room," Damon suggested randomly, matching her pace.

"Elena," Stefan said in recognition, as they entered the living room.

"Stefan," Elena smiled and walked over to him.

Damon walked to sit on the couch opposite the happy couple. He tried to compose his expression to not reveal his hurt.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Elena wondered.

"Well, if you could start with the night before last, when we were at the masquerade party...?" Damon asked her.

Elena shivered. "Sure."

Stefan patted her hair. "It's okay, Elena."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't like to think about it. But anyway, I have no idea what was happening down your end," she glared at Stefan and Damon each, "thanks for keeping me out of the loop by the way."

"It was necessary," Stefan told her, still stroking her hair.

"So this may not make as much sense to you. Well, firstly I figured out that you had told Alaric to keep an eye on me, so I left the house, well, I snuck out, and actually went to the masquerade party. I wasn't dressed up though, and I knew Katherine would be there, so I hung around the bushes at the edge of the house, by the parking lot. Then I saw Jeremy, and I asked him to tell me what was going on. Bonnie then came over to us, and they stayed with me while they explained it to me. Then, just once they'd finished telling me, I felt a sharp, _sharp_, pain in my arm, and I looked down to see blood just...appearing on my top, and I screamed out," Elena's eyes filled with tears. "It hurt so much," she whispered tearfully.

Damon's eyes began to fill with tears too. _My poor Elena._

"So," she continued, "I basically collapsed onto Jeremy, still screaming, and then I felt another, _sharper_ pain near the top of my back. That hurt even more. More blood appeared, and Bonnie then realised that Katherine had linked me to her, probably via another witch, so that any pain she felt, I felt," Elena sighed. "She got Jeremy to run and tell _them _to stop before they killed me, who I am now guessing she meant was you two. Jeremy took off – I, I didn't see him leave. But then I felt myself being strangled, or more like someone was forcing me to stay put or something like that. It really hurt, I could hardly breathe."

Damon exchanged a glance with Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Elena. That was me. I was holding Katherine in a vice-lock grip around her neck, so that Damon could stake her," Stefan admitted, his voice burning.

She smiled gently. "It's not your fault. You didn't know," she looked at him lovingly.

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing her hand.

"And then it stopped. I was fine again. But then I could feel a...stake? Being dragged across my hand. Well, not _my _hand. Katherine's hand? Bonnie told me she couldn't break the other witch's spell, but she did help me by placing a spell over me that helped to stop the pain. I could still feel it though," without thinking about it, Elena traced the scar on her palm left from that. Damon and Stefan both noticed, their faces looking horrorstruck as they looked at the now partially healed pink scar. Elena continued, not noticing their stares. "And then everything stopped. Somehow, I thought that I was going to be staked again, I'm not sure how, though?" she looked at each brother. "Was I right? Like, _was_ I going to be staked again?"

Damon nodded. "Katherine enjoyed tormenting us in that room. We got her to stop just when she was about to stake herself in her gut. That was just after she dragged the stake along her palm."

Elena blinked, and pursed her lips. "So, she still has a hold over you two?" she asked, slightly hurt.

Stefan and Damon both shook their heads.

"She was linked to you, Elena. We only tolerated her because we couldn't kill her without killing you, once Jeremy came and told us that. If he hadn't..." Stefan stopped, and he and Damon both shuddered.

"I would be dead," Elena whispered.

"Yes," Damon murmured unhappily.

"Anything else?" Stefan asked her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Um...not much. Bonnie left me after a while with Jeremy. I don't know where she went. But we were waiting for a long time. There were a few times that I felt Katherine's presence, in my mind. She drank something, I'm guessing some alcohol? I could feel that. I also felt her drop the glass, and then being shoved against a wall. Most of the time, it seemed to me like she was talking with you two."

Damon thought back to that, and what Katherine had said.

_Come on Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead. Or better yet. Kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too._

_She'll feel that too... _Damon shook his head slightly to clear it out of his mind.

"And then I was going home, and I was talking on my phone, and I could feel someone watching me. I turned around to see a man in a mask, and he strode up to me. He placed a hand over my mouth, I tried to scream for help, but he had already started carrying me away. That's all I remember of that night," Elena finished.

Damon sank back into the couch he was sitting on. "Wow."

"Agreed," Stefan said.

"I'm guessing that's not all you wanted to tell me?" she guessed.

Stefan chuckled. "Yep. Could you tell us everything you remember while you were held hostage? With the three vampires?"

"Well..." she sighed as she paused to recollect her memories. "I woke up on a couch in a dark room in an old house. I had no idea where I was. I still had the blood from being staked on my arm and back. I remember thinking that that wasn't good, what with me being around strange vampires who I knew drank human blood..."

"You don't mind being around me, though. I drink human blood." Damon noted.

"Yes, but you're not a stranger to me. The idea of you drinking _human blood _still sort of grosses me out," she told him.

"Oh," Damon rolled his eyes. "You're so much like Stefan."

She ignored that and continued. "I tried to sneak out," she laughed. "I could hear two vampires arguing in the foyer of the house, and I tried to sneak past them so I could get out, but they have good hearing abilities! They knew I was there the whole time. The girl took me back into the room I was originally in and I began asking her why she was there, and she kept telling me to be quiet. I wish I had listened to her now. She slapped me, _hard_, and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, they told me everything I wanted to know. Their names were Rose and Trevor, and they had been running from a vampire called Elijah for over five hundred years. Trevor said he saw me in Mystic Falls, and thought I was Katherine, so he got someone to kidnap me. They were going to offer me as a trade for their freedom. They left me alone a lot, and then one time I was sitting on the couch I found a piece of paper. I opened it up and it said:

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you. _

_- B_

That made me so happy," she smiled at them both. "Because I knew that you were coming to get me. Then Elijah came over, he spoke with Rose and Trevor for a while, before he karate-chopped off Trevor's head, killing him instantly," Elena shuddered. "It was horrible, and I felt _so _sorry for Rose. Then Elijah came over to me, and he _smelt _me. Like, he put his nose near my neck and actually _smelled _me. Then he knew I was human. Apparently, that's very good for him. He then asked me where the moon stone and Katherine were. I didn't tell him, because I was wearing my vervain necklace. And then he ripped it off my neck and threw it across the room! It didn't even seem to harm him! And I'm not sure what happened next, but I'm pretty sure I was compelled to tell him their location. I was then being taken out by him, and both of you arrived. You know what happened next," she finished.

"Wow," Damon said again.

"Is that all you want to know?" Elena asked them.

Stefan nodded. "But we just want you to know something. Elijah is one of the Originals..."

"Yes, I know that. Rose mentioned it in passing."

"Well, he isn't the only Original. The first Original's name is Klaus. Damon and I think that he is very interested in you, but we have no idea why," Stefan explained.

"So, what you're saying is, is that one of the oldest vampires in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said, shocked.

"No," Stefan disagreed.

"We're looking at a probable maybe," Damon said at the same time.

"That can't be good," she said shakily.

Damon nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that you're done with me, I have to tell you both something," Elena began.

"What?" Stefan wondered, curious.

"Last night...I..." she paused, thinking. "I think I was compelled."

"You think you were _compelled?_" Stefan's eyes widened.

Damon blinked. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he tried not to show it.

"Please, explain," Stefan told her.

"Well, you know how I said my vervain necklace was thrown across the room by Elijah? Now I have it," she touched the necklace around her neck. Both of their eyes flashed down to look at it. "The last thing I remember is that I was in my bathroom, finishing up getting ready for bed. I turned and walked into my bedroom," he eyes scrunched up as she looked carefully at this part in her memory. "There was a tall, dark figure sitting on my windowsill, I'm presuming waiting for me. I don't know if it was a boy or girl, but they were wearing all black clothes. Then I blinked and when I opened my eyes, my window was open, the stranger was gone, and my vervain necklace was around my neck. I couldn't have just _forgotten _right? I mean...it's not possible. So I concluded that I'd been compelled," she told them both.

Stefan nodded. "That does sound like you have been compelled," he exhaled, and put his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back. "Do you not remember anything else? Their skin colour, what their hair looked like...?"

Damon looked carefully at Elena now. _She can't still remember, can she...? She would only remember if she was turned into a vampire. Think of that, Damon, think of that!_

She cocked her head, he eyes drifting up to the ceiling as she thought. "No...no. Whoever it was may have been holding my necklace, though. That's all I remember. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"_You're _sorry? You have no reason to be, Elena." He reassured her.

"But Stefan's right. We have no idea who it could have been unless she knew more," Damon looked at his brother.

Stefan nodded.

"I think whoever it was is a vampire," Elena said, looking like she was thinking out loud.

"What makes you say that?" Damon asked her.

"Well, they compelled me, Damon? It just makes sense. So that means that they had to have been invited in to my house beforehand. The only vampires I know of to have been invited into my house are you, Stefan, Anna, Katherine and that pizza guy who tried to kill me the night of the fifties party at school," she explained.

"Well, it wasn't me. It can't have been Katherine, as she's in the tomb. And I don't see her with your necklace in the first place. It can't have been Anna, as she is now dead. So is the pizza guy, as you call him. That only leaves Damon," Stefan looked at him.

"What, you think it was me?" Damon rolled his eyes, but inside freaking. He got up off of the couch and stood there.

"Well...you have the right motives. You are wearing all black clothes right now. And," he added this so that Elena couldn't hear, "who else would want to get back Elena's vervain necklace?"

Damon sighed. "Okay, okay. You're right, it was me."

"What did you make me forget?" Elena asked him, her eyes curious, her facial expression angered.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes I do, Damon," she told him, also in a hushed voice.

"She said she does, Damon, just tell her." Stefan said, annoyed.

"You aren't helping Stefan," Damon raised one eyebrow at his brother.

"Please tell me, Damon?" Elena asked him again.

Damon looked at her for a long time, thinking about it. _Come on, Damon, just tell her! _His selfish side said to him. _Shut up, you sound like Stefan. _He argued back. _Well, you know you want to... _the part of him said suggestively. Damon sighed, looking at the ceiling.

He looked back at Elena, letting all of his love for her show on his expression. He saw Elena's body expression change dramatically. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, and her eyes widened slightly. She started breathing faster.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He then slowly leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek, and then placed kisses all down her neck. It pleased him to feel her shudder happily. He braced himself for this moment, but knew he meant it, one hundred percent and completely.

"I love you, Elena."

**A/N: What did you think? I love it, and it's my first **_**real **_**story I've posted here.**

**I kept toying with the ending, not sure whether I wanted it to keep going after he said that *swoon, btw* but I think this one is better. Let me know what you think? Thanks :)**

**I'm Team Delena btw, they are soooo amazing together! You've got to admit that they would be magic! Especially like that scene where Damon told her he loved Elena, it completely tore me up. I was crying for half an hour straight. No lie. Ask my mum :) He completely deserves her, after everything he's been through, so sorry if I offended you.**

**TVD Season 2 premiere tomorrow night in New Zealand! YEAH BOY! Even though I've already seen it, I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT! & & & it's a feature-length episode! YAAAAAY! **

**I'd muchly appreciate you to leave me a review and rate my story, haha :) I promise that if you do, you can look at a picture of Damon or Ian. That's a huuuuuge honour :)**

**You know you love me,**

**XoXo**

**- Jessica **_**Salvatore.**_


End file.
